I'll Always Love You
by czarina
Summary: They grew up together and now Darien is about to marry someone else, but he's having a change of heart...S/D
1. Prologue

Title: I'll Always Love You Category: Anime/Manga Sailor Moon Author: czarina Language: English, Rating: Rated: T Genre: Romance/General Published: 03-03-02, Updated: 11-05-2011

_  
Chapter 1: Prologue _  
I will Always Love You Whitney Houston from "the bodyguard soundtrack ****************************************************************************************  
Serena ran. Now she was standing there on the stern of the ship bound for Europe.

If I should stay I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know I'll think of you Every step of the way.

Serena stared out across the ocean at the sun setting. A single tear fell from her eyes. "Darien". It was no use dreaming about something that would never happen.  
His love belonged to another, Eliza Stanford.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You my darling you, mmm ...

He had stomped on her heart, but still she couldn't get him out of her head. He was there in her dreams and in her memory. She had to walk away from the image of Darien and Eliza, in wedded bliss.

Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

There was a time that she was so sure that her feelings for him was mutual. She could still remember the day at the beach where there seemed nothing in the world except for the two of them. Then at that moment she had seen something. She was almost positive that there was something there. Now she knew that it was just her imagination. It was just a one sided love that could never lead to anything. She needed to start afresh, or she would be trapped forever by her feelings for him.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
(Instrumental)  
I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have All you've dreamed of.  
And I wish for you joy And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

No matter what happened between them she wanted him to live a wonderful life. "Be happy Darien". Eliza is a wonderful person. She has a heart of gold and that's why she, Serenity Starr, didn't try to cause trouble for the both of them. At the beginning she had, but that was before she knew the type of person Eliza was. He didn't deserve her, but she was in love with him.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you. (4x)  
I, I will always love you.  
You, darling I love you.  
I'll always, I'll always love you.

Darien was her past, but in her heart he would always be the one man that she loved for the rest of her life. Sometimes she wondered if she'll ever see him again. All she had to do now was concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. She was going to make it through this. With him or without him; she would always be a fighter, strong and tough. She'll make it through this. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: I Will Always Love You Author: princesssnappy Rated: PG-13 Genre: Romance Chapter: 1

Serenity Starr was born with a button nose and soft wavy golden hair. She was her parent's pride and joy. Even her gurgle was said to be the most beautiful gurgle ever heard. Everyone loved her. Her parents were one of the richest people in the world and that made Serenity Starr a princess in all but title.

Darien Kingsley was 8 when he first saw the little princess Serenity. It was a warm Saturday morning when Serena came down stairs to find strangers in the living room talking to her parents, and sitting in the corner was a boy with jet black hair all neatly combed back. When she entered the room he turned to look and blue met blue. Their eyes locked. A sneer came across his face. He was angry that this little girl whom they called princess could make his parents love her better than their own son. While he was raised by aux pairs Serena stayed often with his parents and was treated like a special guest. She was of course the daughter of their dearest friends and was above reproach.

Darien's parents were close friends with Serena's parents. They had formed an alliance back when they were in college. Now they lived next door to each other and had become even closer. Darien was a troublemaker. Even at the age of 8 he liked to get Serenity, Serena for short, all riled up. So the years went by with Darien making it a goal to terrorize Serena. Finally having enough of the screams and crying from Serena their parents had to move away from each other just to get some peace and quiet. Darien and his parents moved to San Francisco while Serena and her parents moved to New York City.  
It was going to be 20 years before their lives were going to cross again.

Twenty Years Later

"Serena wake up! Serena If you don't wake up now you won t have time to go down to the new cafe before the interview you have with Kingsley Electronics."  
"I'M COMING. STOP YELLING...I'M GETTING CHANGED"  
Serena came running out of her room and nearly collided with Mina. She had to go to a luncheon with the president of Kingsley Electronics. Serena had made a name for herself in the marketing arena after working with small startups abroad for the past 3 years. Now Kingsley Electronics, the big fish on Wall Street wanted to negotiate a potential employment contract. She had graduated college early and made a name for herself in the business world. Her portfolio was beautiful. There were billion dollar contracts in there. She was currently working for Tyson Enterprises, but Kingsley Electronics was offering a much higher salary plus bonus. Triple the pay that she was currently receiving.

An hour later

She had finished her breakfast with Mina and was changing for the luncheon. She wanted to present herself as a self-assured sophisticated woman. Nothing casual was going to do. She needed something sexy, but conservative at the same time. She looked through her wardrobe and got out a 2 piece suit made by Valentino. It was silver and it showed off her slim waste. She decided to wear a silk blouse inside, just in case she became hot in the restaurant and had to take off the jacket. The blouse had a deep dip so you wouldn't be able to see it when she wore the suit jacket. The suit was perfect for a luncheon.

She held her light cream colored clutch in one hand. Everything was set. All she needed was to put on make-up and fix her hair. Serena took out a lip color palette and put on a shade of light pink. She wanted to appear light and casual, not dark and alluring. Her hair was fixed into a bun. When she was little she had worn her hair in a meatball style, but once she grew up she got rid of that look. Everything was all set. She took out the keys to her convertible.  
Serena glanced one more time in the mirror and then got out of the car. The doorman opened the door for her. She was getting the pre-interview jitters. It didn t matter how successful she was she always felt nervous before a big meeting. Her hands were clammy. The restaurant was crowded with the lunch crowd. There was golden flower wallpaper on the wall and large plants everywhere. The waiter showed her to the table where Mr. Kinsley was waiting. The table was in one of the corners of the restaurant. There were two men already seated. One had golden blonde hair while the other had black hair. They both got up when she arrived. "Hello. You must be Miss. Serenity Starr", said the blonde.  
"I'm Andrew Stratford. And this is Darien Kinsley,"

When she heard the name Darien Kinsley her eyes flew up to meet Darien's. Of course she wasn t surprised to see him after all she knew that he was the Kinsley in Kinsley Electronics. "Hello Serena. It's been a while," he said in a deep voice.

It sent a shiver up Serena's spine. He was even more handsome than when he was young, but then again he was seventeen when she had last seen him. He wore a perfectly tailored black suit. Darien caught her appraising and gave a sensual smile in return. All the while he too was looking at her. She had grown beautiful. He could still remember the last time he had seen her. She d been thirteen and scrawny. She had a million freckles and pimples that you couldn't even tell which was which; certainly there was no hint to her becoming the alluring beauty standing before him. He had always made fun of her. She had meatballs for a hairstyle than too. She had looked almost comical. Now here she was, the beautiful swan and one of the most sought after marketing agents in the market.

"Mr. Kinsley it's very nice to see you again, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stratford," replied Serena shaking Andrew's hand and then Darien's, but Darien captured her hand and kissed it. A tingle of pleasure ran up her arm, and her brain set off alarm bells. She knew that nothing good would come of this. This was Darien the man, no the boy, who made her life a living hell for six years. Serena looks at her hand in Darien s. He still hadn't returned it.

Darien glanced at their joined hands. Her hand had smelled of vanilla and cream. Just the scent of her had sent a rush of lust through him. He couldn't believe this. This imp of a girl, no angel, was beautiful and so exquisite that he just couldn't make himself let go. This wasn't good for him or the company. He needed to keep his composure. He let go of her hand as if it had burned him.

"Let's get down to business...Serena. We contacted you because you have something that we need. We need your expertise to help sell our brand. There's been a downgrade of customers. It seems we have a very deadly rival that may be able to shut Kinsley Electronics down for good. Andrew is a managing director in our firm and he's just going to brief you about our company. There is no need to interview you. I think your reputation is a good enough reference. As you know we have already made you aware of what we can offer you in terms of the salary and the potential bonus. I apologize but I will have to leave early. I ve left the paperwork with Andrew. I have another meeting to get to. Excuse me, but I'm sure if you have any questions that Andrew would be more than happy to fill you in. Once again it is very nice to see you again Miss Starr. I hope that you will be an asset to the company.

Oh yes and one more thing...

There is a party that I will be hosting, actually Kinsley Electronics is hosting, I want you to be there. Is that understood Miss Starr," commanded Darien.

Without even waiting for an answer he left. He had to get out of there. Serenity scent was intoxicating. His brain had become muddled and the meeting with Schulz Cooperation wasn't exactly a lie either. It's just that he was going to be an hour early. He had to go see Eliza. He was going to need some help erasing the image of Serenity from his mind.

-FlashBack-  
Serena stumbled around in the forest. Her face was red from the running. She had been chased by Darien again and dared to come into the forest. Now she was scared. Where was he? Where was Darien.

"Darien? Where are you? DARIEN. I'm scared. Where are you? Please come out. This isn't funny anymore. This is getting scary," cried Serenity.  
Suddenly she bumped into a large body. She turned around slowly. A cry of fear escaped her lips. She had banged into a giant ogre of a man who looked like he needed to lose some weight. He had a thick bushel of hair for a mustache. He smelled of alcohol and his shirt stung of tobacco smoke. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes that frightened her more than anything else.  
"Well...Well...Well what have we here, a pretty lassy in the big bad woods? Sweety what are you doing in here. Don't you know that this is a dangerous place for little girls? There are bad men in these woods. Who are you yelling for? There isn't a person in 4 miles of this place. Poor lassy you re lost. Maybe I can help you find your friend," the man leered. A tear escaped Serena's eyes. She started to back away from the man. For every step that she took he took one giant step towards her until she was backed against a tree with nowhere to run. She could see his arousal. It was terrifying. She screamed, but it was muffled by the giant hand that immediately went to cover her mouth.  
"You wouldn't want to be doing that. I don't like little girls who try to get me into trouble. Don't make a sound or I'll cut you open. Now stay still, growled the man. The gleam in his eyes was back. When he about to rip open her shirt front he was hit by a massive rock. It hit him on the head, but it wasn't big enough knock him out, but it took his attention off of Serena. Standing behind the mustached man was Darien. They were the same height. The man of course weighed much more than Darien, but Darien was made of muscle.  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Darien in a chilly voice.  
"Boyo, why don't you just walk away and pretend that you didnt' see anything. This is none of your concern and if you insist on sticking your nose where it don't belong then you re going to be taught a lesson that you'll remember for the rest of your life," sneered mustached man.  
"Who is exacly is going to teach me that lesson? You! Give me a break, replied Darien. His eyes were trained on the man. Even the man fidgeted under his gaze, but he was able to get back his control. The man launched towards Darien. Darien side stepped him easily. The man crashed into a tree trunk. Darien snorted. Was this what he was going to fight. It was a laugh. While the man was indisposed he went to see if Serenity was alright. She ran right into his arms. He smelled her heady fragrance of vanilla. It did something to his body. That smell. He could still see the man laying his fat fingers on his Serenity. His Serenity,  
where had that come from. He could see her horrified face. Never in his life had he felt like he was going to crack every single bone in someone's body, but he felt that way towards the man.  
While these thoughts were running through his head he was attacked from behind, but before the punch could touch Serenity pushed him sideways and the hit landed on her and she fell unconscious from the blow. Darien stared at Serena's body lying in a heap at his feet. He felt rage, rage course through his body. Immediately he landed hard punches on the man. The man had lost consciousness when he finally stopped. He took out his cell phone that he had gotten for his fifteenth birthday. He called the police and the ambulance. When they arrived they took Serenity away on a stretcher. He went with her. The man was taken by the police. On the way to the hospital he called his parents and Serenity's parents. They met him at the hospital. Of course Serena was fine except for a bruise there was nothing wrong. Darien was angry. How could she do something like that. How can she try to use her body to shield him from the attack. It was insane she was so small, so weak. He had to admire her courage though, but the first chance he got he was going to yell at her. She could've been seriously hurt. What the hell was she thinking!  
-End of FlashBack-

Darien could still feel the admiration and that disquieting feeling that he got whenever he thought of Serena. Eliza, think of your fianc . But Eliza's face had taken the form of Serenity's and there was no running from it. He felt something for her. Something that he had ignored and would continue to ignor or he was going to lose everything.  
************************************************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 2a

Title: I will Always Love You Author:  
Rated: Pg-13 Genre: Romance Chapter: 2a ***********************************************************************  
"So Miss Starr. Whom did you work for before this offer?"

"I was working with Tyson Enterprises. I thought you read that in my portfolio, Mr. Stratford," replied Serena with a questioning glance.

"Please call me Andrew. As for your portfolio, Darien reviewed it and not me. You must have had a very impressive record or else he wouldn't have gone to these lengths to secure you to our firm. Would you mind filling me in on your many accomplishments, Miss Starr," asked Andrew with a seductive smile. "It's only fair that you call me Serena since you are giving me the privilege of calling you Andrew. I'm sorry to inform you I don't really have that many accomplishments. I find that it has a lot to do with luck and the combined teamwork of some brilliant and creative minds that I ve had the privilege to have worked with. Why don't we talk about you? What exactly do you do? I know that you're a managing director, but what do you manage," replied Serena with a brilliant grin of her own. They chatted for a while. When they were done eating Andrew paid for the bill and asked her if she'd like to go to the coffee house around the corner. In the end they ended up spending the day together, first the luncheon, then the coffee house then, a walk through the park. They finished the day with dinner at a fast food restaurant. They parted ways at their cars.  
"Serena hmm that's a beautiful name, so are you busy tomorrow. We can do this again," said Andrew with a very inviting expression on his face.

"Andrew, have you forgotten. Tomorrow is a Monday and we both have work , replied Serena with a giggle.

They both laughed. Serena head for her car and Andrew waved good-bye. Things are looking up thought Serena.  
Andrew watched as Serenity's car sped away down the road. She was beautiful. An amazing woman. Maybe she would be the one. There was something about her that pulled him to her. He had his pick of beautiful women, but Serena was different. She was pure. There was no allure that she used to pull him to her. It was her innocence that he liked most. Everything about her shone out in his mind. When she had breezed through the door that morning; he had been caught. Like a fish out of water he had gaped. That couldn't be her. She was an impeccable dresser he had seen that. The suit that she wore was perfect, no wrinkles, and no stains. Her hair was like spun gold. He could still see her take it out of her bun as they sat and watched the swans glide across the water. Her hair cascading down like a golden waterfall. He had wanted to touch it. To run his fingers through it. She had removed her suit jacket also and god. The blouse she had on inside was almost see through. It dipped low to reveal the rising of her breasts. Even thinking about it made him burn with need. Never had one woman made such a fast impression on him.  
Serena woke from a beautiful dream. She had spent the most wonderful day with Andrew. He was kind and definitely cute. He was attractive in his own way. In a way he was arrogant but not as arrogant as Darien, but she rather stay away from the latter subject, but for some reason every guy she met she compared to Darien, her savior. The memory in the forest flashed in front of her eyes. She shook her head of the memory, and headed for the showers. It was five in the morning and she had to be at work at seven. That didn't give her much time to fix herself into the perfect image, so she couldn't dwindle on the past memories.  
She had just finished washing when the phone rang. She answered and Andrew's voice came on.  
"Hello Miss Starr. I thought I might pick you up since you are along my route to the office. Did you sleep well last night? I know I did. I had a dream about you." Serena blushed. He really was quite forward. "I had a lovely dream last night, and I'm not going to tell you what I dreamt about. If I talk any longer I'm going to be late for work. I won t be needing the ride today. I have some stuff that I ve packed into my car already," replied Serena.  
"Well I ll see you at the office than. Just one last question Miss Starr. What are you wearing?" Asked Andrew with a smile on his face. After the lovely day they d spent yesterday he felt that she was the type of girl who could handle a little humor and flirting. "Nothing"

Then the line went dead. Andrew smiled. Yep, she definitely wanted him. He chuckled to himself nothing wouldn't I give to see that. He stepped into the elevator and greeted Darien.  
Darien was dressed in an Armani three-piece suit. The air around him smelled of Gucci Nobile, spice and Lavender. The whole outfit made him sexy and very alluring and he knew that. On his face was an amused smile. Eliza had shown up in his flat when he was about to go to her apartment. She seemed to know exactly when he needed her. She was Andrew's younger sister. Her hair was brown instead of blond. She was kind and gentle, exactly what he needed.  
"So what did you think of her?" asked Darien. Andrew didn't have to ask to know who he was referring to.  
"Miss Starr was charming, intriguing, and worth much more than what we are paying her," Andrew replied.  
"So she got under your skin did she? Even when she was young she had that kind of spunk that attracted the attentions of everyone around her," answered Darien. Andrew and Darien lived 2 floors away from each other. Each morning they shared the same limo to work. After so many years of this they had become good friends. They were complete opposites. Andrew was comical and hyper most of the time. Darien was dark and reserved. He was cold and serious to almost everyone. One thing they did have in common was their knowledge of business. They both had the brains and the grades to strike it rich. Andrew was more like a partner than an employee to Darien. They worked side by side.  
As they exited the building their limo pulled up. Both men got in.  
"Hello Mr. Kinsley, Mr. Stratford," greeted Rei, Darien's Secretary.  
"You have a meeting at nine with Tyson. They want to know how you managed to steal Serenity from them. Then at eleven your mother's coming to see you. In the afternoon at two you need to be measured for your tuxedo. Don't forget that you have a dinner date with Eliza this evening," Rei continued on. Lita sat next to Rei.

"Mr. Stratford, you have a luncheon with Raymond Rabinowitz at noon today," said Lita, Andrew's secretary.

"Reschedule it. I'm busy for lunch today," answered Andrew.  
"Will you be free for dinner this evening, Mr. Stratford. I can reschedule it till then."  
"No, I will not be free for dinner either. Please reschedule it to tomorrow sometime," replied Andrew. Darien gave Andrew a mischievous grin. So Andrew has a new girlfriend. I wonder who it is. They had shared girlfriends before. They passed girls between each other, but things were different now; he, Darien Kingsley, was getting married to Andrew's sister. Andrew gave Darien a warning glance. He knew what the mischievous grin on his face meant. He knew that Darien would never cheat on Eliza. That was the only reason that he let Darien get engaged to his sister. He had proven himself. It had been a long time since he had been with any other girl and he was going to make sure Darien wouldn't start now.  
"Have you forgotten about my sister already? The girl you are engaged to marry. Don't give me that look. Even if you were single, WHICH YOU ARE NOT, I still wouldn't share this girl with you. You don't know how wonderful she is. When she walks into the room it lights up. I really think that she's the one for me. I've never felt this way about anyone in my whole life, so don't even think about it she's mine," threatened Andrew in a friendly way. I haven t even made a move yet. Darien was getting curious. He could see the seriousness of what he had just said in his eyes. Even if the speech was light on the outside he knew that he couldn't take it lightly. This was the first time Andrew meant what he was saying about a girl. She must be amazing to bring such possessiveness out of Andrew.  
"I haven't forgotten about Eliza. She's wonderful, kind, and loving. I care for her more than any other girl. You should know that by now. I haven't even looked at another girl since. (Except Serena, but Andrew didn't have to know that. It was just a passing glance...right?) Anyways you seem very possessive over this girl. Whoever she is she must be special, because this is the first time that I've seen my buddy Drew saying such loving words about a woman he is seeing," replied Darien light-heartedly. Andrew was about to continue when the door to the limo was opened. They had arrived.  
Serena Starr stepped out of her sleek black convertible. Her hair was pulled back into her normal plain bun, but it made her look very chick. She wore a dark navy blue, almost black, dress suit. The skirt stretched around her hips like a second skin. The jacket of the suit wasn't buttoned it revealed a white shiny blouse that had a deep dip. She had on a coach pocketbook on her shoulders. Her lips were covered with a light shade of pink, but it was a darker shade than the one she wore the day before. She had on a dazzling smile that left both men's mouth dry who watched as she walked towards them.  
"Hello gentlemen. I'm ready to start my day, so let s begin," said Serenity with a confident air. The three walked together into the building. Darien spoke up first.  
"Good morning Miss Starr. Would you like some coffee or tea? I'm sure Rei will be more than happy to service you with anything that you need. I'm glad that you are ready to start, but as for the rest of us we are still finishing our morning routine. Please try to contain your excitement for a few more seconds," replied Darien coldly. He didn't mean to sound rude, but the way she looked at that moment was too distracting. He had to say something to bring her down a notch. To his surprise it didn't work as well as he planned. Andrew had responded.  
"Well Darien you can finish up here. I'm done. I'd be happy to start with Miss Starr. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up to what we are saying when you are finished with you breakfast," Andrew returned with a brilliant flash of white teeth to Serenity.  
Before Darien could respond they had left. He stared after them. What had he missed? Andrew seemed in the strangest mood. Something was up. He never helped the new employees. Why start now unless Serenity was the girl Andrew was talking about. For some reason that sent a jolt through him. That's impossible. They had just met. Andrew was just trying to be nice to an extraordinary and talented woman.  
_ 


	4. Chapter2b

None of the characters in this story belong to me. So don't sue me. I don't know who they belong to but it's not me. Thank You to all those who e- mailed me. Deep sending me feedback. I love to hear from you. I'm so bad on writing these intro sentences. Some authors write really long ones. I try but it's not working.  
  
Title: I will Always Love You  
  
Author: princesssnappy  
  
Rate:Pg-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter: 2c  
  
The meeting room held a long table with six chairs facing each other. One whole side of the room was a massive window that showed an extraordinary view of the New York Skyline. The sun shone through the window to make the room seem extremely bright. There were large plants in corners of the room. Andrew shut the door behind Serenity.  
  
"You showed up early to work. Do you always come this early or were you dieing to see me?" he joked.  
  
"It's the latter. I just couldn't wit to see you and… get started… on my work. You see it's both. You must learn Andrew that when it comes to work. I'm a very serious girl. Joking does not fit in my business life. This… with … us…can't go on while I work. I believe you feel the same way. I've read a lot about you Andrew Stanford. The MANY women you have gone out with. I'm sorry to inform you, but I do no want to be treated like garbage by you or any other man. Your reputation with the women says a lot and they are not all good. Most of them are very distressing to hear. I'm sure you are aware of that. I will not let US get any further in this relationship if you won't truthfully or are you just using me as you did some others. Don't bother denying it. Everyone does that once in a while, but you seem more discreet than your boss, Mr. Kingsley." Andrew stared at her bewildered. Never had a girl mentioned anything about his indiscression in one of his many relationships. Not only that but she also dissed out Darien in the same sentence. He chuckled to himself. This was why he liked her. Because unlike all the other women. She, Serenity Starr was not afraid to speak her mind. She was pure and innocent. Maybe even naive.  
  
Before Andrew could continue the door opened and Darien stepped in. Darien stared at both of them. They were just standing by the door. He had heard them talking, but no sound came out of neither on of them now that he had entered. He hadn't been able to decipher what they were saying, but he knew they were not silent. Something was definitely going on and he didn't like it. He had the feeling that there was something between Andrew and Serenity. Something more than business. Like before the thought gave him a dull ache in his heart. He stared from Andrew to Serenity. His eyes lingered on Serena. His Serena. If only… he couldn't thing about if onlys they never did any good, so he cleared his throat and as if that was a signal both Andrew and Serena went to take a seat. Darien began his summary of Kinsley Electronics. Sometimes he just couldn't take his eyes off of Serena and he noticed that Andrew had the same problem. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
Please write a review  
  
Send feedback to princesssnappy@yahoo.com  
  
Visit me at www.circleoflove.cjb.net 


	5. Chapter 3a

None of the characters in this story belong to me. So don't sue me. I don't know who they belong to but it's not me. Thank You to all those who are writing reviews for my stories. I love to hear from you. I haven't been going on with my writing lately because FINALS ARE COMING UP. Ugh *sigh* I hate finals week. All those who agree with me say "aye". (you hear a chorus of ayes)  
  
Well to all those taking a final GOOD LUCK and to all those who aren't Lucky. Well on with the story.  
  
Title: I will Always Love You  
  
Author: princesssnappy  
  
Rate:Pg-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter: 3a  
  
Serenity was doing a great job at Kinsley Electronics. She had shown an archetype just the week before. Now she was making creed comments to the press about how well this company manages itself. She was probably the only person in the cosmos that could make the press and the general public believe exactly what she wanted them to believe. This wasn't just a doctrine skill. It was something that she was born with. This persuasive power that she had was amazing. Kinsley Electronic's amount sold had doubled in the past week that Serena had started to work for them.  
  
Darien Kinsley was amazed. He never thought that she would raise the business so much higher. It was amazing. She was so different from the gualky girl of thirteen. Everything about her changed for the better. From her hair down to her legs. She had loast all her baby fat and now she was stunning. He remembered once he had seen Serena's name listed on the most beautiful women of today. They weren't kidding. Every time he closed his eyes he could almost smell Serena. Her alluring Vanella scent. Stop this thought. He had to think of Eliza.  
  
Eliza Stanford the woman he was going to marry. She was also listed as one of the most beautiful women, but on Darien's list she was much lower than Sere. Sere? Where had that come from. He only called her Sere when he made fun of her. It was a pet name. He hadn't used it for such a long time that he was astonished that he still remembered. Today was Saturday. A wonderfully relaxing day. Except today Kinsley Electronics was hosting it's annual ball. It was always the biggest party in the state. This year it was going to be held in the Starlight Tower. Before it starts he had to go to a luncheon with Eliza. He changed quickly. He had woken late and the luncheon was at eleven. He dressed casual, but he still looked damn sexy and he knew that. He sprayed some cologne and was off in his black Porche. He arrived early, of course. There was one problem with Eliza and that was she was always late.  
  
Darien picked a table in the corner. As the waiter seated him he glanced around there SHE was. Serenity Starr sat in a booth on the side. She was alone. It looked like she was waiting for someone.  
  
"Serena! Why don't you sit with me. It seems like we're both waiting for someone, so why not wait for the late comers together," commanded Darien with a grin. Serena didn't have to turn around to know who had called her. There was only one person in the whole world who could sound so amazing and that was  
  
"Mr. Kingsley! What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be here (If I knew I wouldn't be here she muttered under her breath). I'm sure that it would be easier if we just waited at our own separate tables," replied Serenity not paying any attention to the command in Darien's voice. Darien was surprised. It'd been a while since any one ignored on of his orders, but then again Serenity had always been stubborn. If she wasn't going to move than he was going to move to her.  
  
That's exactly what he did. He got up and plopped down in the chair in front of Serena. Serena was shocked. She was sure no boss that she had ever had would've done that. No one would just plop down at someone elses table uninvited. It was just no right. Uhh… and she couldn't do anything about it either. He was after all her boss, but that tiny place in your brain that talkes to you said "no no no… I think you want him to sit there. You want him to keep you company. You want him all together." Serenity spit out the mouthful of water in her mouth at that last thought. To her utter horror Darien was soaked after her little problem with the water. He stared at her. Serena got a napkin and ran to Darien's side. Oh god… What did she do to diserve this. I can't believe I did that. Serena was busy wiping at the mess on the front of Darien's shirt when Eliza walks in.  
  
Eliza had wavy brown hair cascading down her back. She was stunning in her green summer dress. She stared at the blonde girl practically sitting on Darien's lap. That was her fiancé and she'd be damned before she let another one of her fiancé to get sanged by another girl. Her cool brown eyes had turned red with suppressed anger as Serena got even closer to Darien.  
  
"Darien? What's going on?" Asked Eliza with a glare at Serenity. Serenity turned pink. She knew how this looked. She was practically on top of him. Darien on the other hand was cool and totally in control.  
  
"Eliza! I was wondering when you were going to show up. While I was waiting for you I saw my EMPLOYEE Miss Starr waiting for someone so I decided to have a talk with her, but she choked on what she was drinking and she was just trying to help undo the damage she had done to my suit," explained Darien. Eliza looked from him to Serenity was shtood. She looked back at Darien and saw his soaked shirt. It was stupid of her to reach such rash conclusions. It was ovious that Miss Starr and Darien weren't doing anything wrong. She was just cleaning up the mess she had made. It was totally understandable, but why did she feel like there was something going on that she had missed. She was just paranoid after all her broken engagements. Nothing was happening. It was her imagination doing tricks to her. She smiled at Serenity.  
  
"Hello Miss Starr, I must apologize for my rash conclusions. I would love it if you sit with us," Eliza said kindly. Serenity stared at her. Just a second ago this woman was ready to murder her and now she was inviting her to sit with them. It was unbelievable. She was about to accept when sshe saw Andrew sauntering through the door.  
  
"I'd love to, but my luncheon date has showed up," replied Serenity. Eliza followed Serenity's gaze to see her brother coming their way, so this was Andrew's date. She smiled. She had nothing to worry about. Andrew would be able to keep her attention. He had a way with women. Just like Darien.  
  
Darien also followed Serenity's gazed and saw Andrew coming towards them. What was happening between them. Andrew seemed more hyper, almost giddy lately. Could it be Serenity that he was seeing. It was impossible. They only just met, but he knew that they were seeing each other. Andrew walked strait up to Serena and kissed her. Darien's blood turned to ice. How dare he take what was his. Serenity was his and he'd be god damned if he was just going to watch his best friend steal her away from him. He was about to say something, but Andrew spoke first.  
  
"So Sere, you've met my sister. Did you know that Liz and Darien are going to be married in three monthes?" asked Andrew with a glance at Darien. He had caught the jealous glance Darien had cast him, and it didn't sit well with hime. He wasn't going to share Serena even if Darien weren't engaged. Putting a hand possessively around her shoulders, he guided her to another table.  
  
"We'll see you two later. Right now I have to go and have a talk with my darling Sere," Andrew said with a crooked smile at Serena.  
  
  
  
Yups Darien has finally found out. His suspicions are proved true, but what will he do about it? Well send me your ideas to princesssnappy@yahoo.com and REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE 


	6. Chapter 3b

Sorry peoples that I haven't continued this fanfic for such a long time. I didn't think that anyone was still reading it so I stopped and then I recieved this wonderful e-mailer screaming at me and asking me if I were going to finish the fanfic. Well yes to answer your question I am going to finish the fanfic since I know that someone is still reading this and waiting for the next chapter.   
  
Title: I will Always Love You  
  
Author: czarinasnappy  
  
Rate:Pg-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter: 3b  
  
  
Darien's mind was filled with images from the luncheon. He stared t his computer screen blankly. Sere? When had Andrew started calling Miss Starr, Sere. He needed to see Serena. How could he get married to another girl when all he wanted was Serena. She was in his blood. She was everything that he thought about. When they were little he had always made fun of her, but if anyone else made fun of her he would rip them apart. No one ever made fun of Serena in front of Darien. After the day he rescued her from the rapest in the woods their relationship changed. She was by him and smiling at him, and he had gotten annoyed and yelled at her to get the hell away from him. From that moment on she was never around him. He hardly ever saw her until a year after she moved when she came to New York for vacation. They had run into each other in the stree. She was surprised. They had coffee at a coffeee house that day and talked for a while. She had to go and she never left him a hotel number. That was the one time he had met her after she moved. Now she was there and he couldn't touch her because he was getting married and she was dating his best friend. Was this what Love was this unbearable thought of leaving her forever.   
  
The intercom ran. Mr. Kingsley, Miss Starr is here to see you.  
  
"Speak of the devil," he mumbled to himself.   
"Send her in Rei," he said.  
  
The door opened and she stepped in. She was holding a maniella envelope. She dropped it on his desk and without being asked to she took a seat across from him. Darien opened the envelope. In it was a contract. He looked at her brows raised.   
  
"That's the contract you asked for from Schultz Cooperation. They decided to merge with Kinsley Electronics. It seems your popularity has grown Mr. Kinsley. There are other contracts coming in but I thought that one would interest you the most. Your long time rival asking to merge with your company. That made the papers. There is also a newspaper in there. You can read it when you get a chance. it's very interesting about what they think brought on this merger," Serenity said with a little smile.  
  
"It seems that they credit it to me and not your company," she continued.  
  
"Darien stared at her and then dug into the envelope and came up with the newspaper and there it was on the front page. 'serenity starr snags billion dollar contract for kingsley electronics'." dARIEN STARED AT IT. How dare she... his feelings for her disappeared in a wave of anger. He felt like he was going to murder her. How could she flaunt her repuatation in front of him. That was ovious from the little confident smile on her face, so she thought she and the public thought that it was her who had gotten the contract and not his company. he was going to prove them wrong.   
  
"Well it really doesn't matter what the public think. It doesn't matter what they think. You know the truth. It wasn't just. You helped but the repuation of this company preceeds you. It was mostly the reputation of the company not yours," he said coldly.   
  
"I;ll be god damned. You're still the same boy that I met so many years before. Grow up Darien Kingsley. You know as well as I that Schultz Cooperation would never have offered a merger if it weren't for me," she said.   
  
"Well please enlighten me. What exactly did you do? Did you sleep with the CEO?" Darien questioned with a snarl.  
  
"No. How dare you say something like that to me. I just pulled your company out of the dumps. You should be thanking me. I didn't have to accept your offer to me, but I did and now you are belittling all that I've done," Serenity screamed back. A strand of her hair came out of her bun. Her cheeks had turned pink with surpressed anger. Her eyes flashed with a brilliant fire. All of these qualities added together was Darien's undoing. In the next instant Darien was out of his chair and bending over Serena. His mouth pressed over hers. His hand was undoing the bun in her hair. Her hand was around his neck. Their bodies were entwined. Seren'as lips opened and Darien slipped his tongue in. Darien's hands were undoing two buttons to her blouse when the intercome rang. he ignored it, but it rang again and Rei's voice came on.   
  
"Mr. Kinsley, Edward Lenson is here to see you."  
The moment was broken. Darien leaped off of Serena. Serenity noticed that her blouse was half buttoned and truned crimson. her hand shook as she tried to rebutton them, but her hand was pushed away by Darien's. he did up the buttons for her.   
  
"We'll continue this later Serena," he promised.  
  
"No we will not. This Mr. Kingsley was a mistake," replied Serena and without waiting for a response flew out of the room. She didn't care if her hair was in disarray. She had to get away. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. This couldn't be happening. She had gotten over her childhood crush on Darien, the minute he had yelled at her to get away from him and he told her how annoying she was. From that moment on she had promised herself that this feeling she had for him would never come back again. This cannot be happening. She was a grown woman and was in total control of her feelings. She was just taken by surprise, or so she told herself.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please Review and check out my new fanficless website http://www.sweetestmemory.cjb.net  
Please send me any fanfiction that you have. My website is in desperate need. 


	7. Chapter 4

None of the characters in this story belong to me. So don't sue. I don't know who they belong to but it's not me.  
  
Title: I Will Always Love You  
Author: princesssnappy  
Rated:PG-13  
Genre: Romance  
Chapter:4  
  
Darien had a migrain. It had been a long day. The meeting with Edward Lenson had been a disaster. His mind wasn't there. Edward had to wake Darien form his daydreams again and again until finally he got annoyed and asked Darien to reschedule the meeting when he's in his right mind. Darien swiveled around in his chair. He looked out across New York. The city was brightly lit with light of different colors. He couldn't believe what he had done that afternoon with Serena. She was just there and she seemed to glow with an internal light. Never in his life had he ever wanted anyone so badly. He knew it was wrong. O god how he knew. Eliza had called him right after his meeting with Edward and he wanted so much to end the engagement. He was going to ask it when she told him how much she loved and missed him. He didn't diserve her, but she seemed to love him and she was hurt enough by all her other fiance's who had ditched her for other women. He didn't want to be one of the many on that list. Never in his life had he felt so guilty.  
  
Serena stared into the mirror of the women's bathroom. She gasped. Right there visible to the whole world was a hicky. A cry came from her lips. Taking out her cover up she was able to make it look less noticable. How could she have done that, just sit there and kiss him back. What made her do that. She could still feel him raining hot kisses on to her bare skin. She turned crimson just thinking about it. This was wrong. She had to stop feeling like this, but it was an amazing feeling that came over her when he was kissing her. It was like everything was perfect in that one split second. She shut her make up case and left the bathroom. Dwelling on something that could never be had never helped her.   
  
Andrew strolled into Serena's office the next morning with a smile. He enveloped Serena in a big hug, and a second later a large bouquet of flowers arrived. He chuckled.   
  
"So you've a secret admirer that you haven't told me about," he joked.   
  
Serena opened the card:  
  
My Dearest Miss Starr,  
Please let me take you to the Kinsley ball tonight.  
Love  
(The man that is standing next to you)  
  
Serena smiled and turned around. Andrew smiled down on her. She was so beautiful.   
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask Mr. Stanford,"  
Serenity said with a wicked smile. She looped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. Before she could let go. Andrew kissed her hard and passionate. It didn't make her toes curl like Darien's kisses, but they were pleasant enough.   
  
"So is that a yes," Andrew joked. Darien walked in at that moment only to see Serena in Andrews arms and a large bouquet on Serenity's desk. His face took on a serious expression.  
  
"What exactly is going on here. This is a place where people work not a make-out room," said Darien cooly all the while staring at Serenity. How could she. After what happened between them. How could she be in someone else's arms and not feel an ounce of guilt. He knewo Andrew's reputation with the women were as spetacular as his, but why must Andrew put his plans on Serena. His innocent little angel, Serenity.  
  
Andrew chuckled and said "Dare, I've seen you kiss my sister more than a few times in your office, so please don't repremand me on my bad behavior because as I remeber it correctly you almost ravished that slut Beryl on your desk when you two were together." With that said Andrew turned his back on Darien and whispered something int Serena's ear.  
  
"My beautiful little princess it seems that the big bad wolf is angry at us, but fear not for I will protect you," Andrew whispered. Serenity giggled. This drew a glare from Darien. He cleared his throat.   
  
"If you are done Drew. I have some business to discuss with Miss Starr," Darien said in a chilly voice.  
  
Andrew sauntered out. Darien shut the door behind him. Serentiy stared at Darien. Never had she seen him so rude to Andrew, but there he was trying to shut Andrew out.   
  
"What is this? What are you doing? This is my office and you cannot just barge in without even a knock. You ordered Andrew to leave and now you are shutting me up in my office. You have some nerve," Serena yelled.  
  
"This is my firm and if you want to continue in this firm than you will not repremand me again. Is that understood Miss Starr," Darien replied calmly.  
  
"Now you're threatening me. Well guess what I know there are more than one company out there that want my expertice. If you fire me then I will go to one of them and in the end I'll run you out of your business. So don't you threaten me because I'll get you back times tow," replied Serena cheeks flushed with anger.   
  
"Well since the exchange of formalities are over... Let me tell you this. If you ever try what you just threatened to do. I'll run you into the ground. You'll loose every thing that you hld dear. Don't try it, like you said I get you back time two," replied Darien indifferently.  
  
"Get Out!" Serena screamed.  
"You seem to be forgetting something. I own this building so technically I own your office," Darien replied challenging her to quit right there and then. Serena could see that it was losing battle. How could anyone win against such a stubborn opponent.   
  
"What do you want. Speak up," Serena mumbled. Darien gave her a charming smile, so she admitted that he was stronger and mor influencial than she.   
  
"I want you to go to dinner with me tomorrow night," said Darien. Serena sputtered.   
  
"Wha...What? Are you crazy? You are getting married in three months and youa re asking me to go to dinner with you, Can you be faithful for even a second?" asked Serena glaring at Darien.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Serena, or should I say Sere. This is just business. Eliza will be coming as well. Does that make you feel better? Befor you ask. No, you may not bring Andrew," replied Darien with an amused smile. She hated him. What had she been drinking when she thought herself in love with him, a heartless man.   
  
"Why do you get an allie and I don't?"  
  
"Allie? hmm... I never thought of it that way. I don't think Andrew would be your allie even if he were invited. "  
  
"What exactly does that mean. It means exactly like it sounds. He wouldn't be your allie against me. I'm his boss also, and you should know his reputation with the ladies. You won't last long Serenity. I'm just warning you so when you two breakup you won't cry to me about it," Darien warned.   
  
Darien wanted to kick himself for what he had just said how heartless could he be. He could see her stricken face. It stared up at him. Then something in her eyes flickered and he knew that the war had begun. They were back to what they had been so many years before. Enemys of the worst king; the kind that were undeniablely attracted to each other, but still loathed each others prescence.   
  
"I think you're jealous Mr. Kinsley. Jealous that I don't have to ask a friend to hook me up with someone. Everyone know that's how you were able to convince Eliza Stanford to marry you. From what I hear you had to beg Andrew to let you marry his sister. How pitiful. Well you've never been a looker have you?" Serenity siad coldly. Darien stared down at her. His teeth clenched. How dare this little dim whitted girl make fun of him. Did she not know his reputation was even more colorful than Andrew's, so this was what she thought huh. Well we'll see what she thinks after this...  
  
Cliff Hanger... hehe  
  
Website: Sweet Memory  
Url: www.sweetestmemory.cjb.net  
Send your fanfiction to be posted on my site. E-mail me at czarinasnappy@yahoo.com. byze 


	8. Chapter 5

Title: I Will Always Love You  
Author: princesssnappy  
Rated:PG-13  
Genre: Romance  
Chapter:5

Darien sat at his computer tired after a long day of work. When he was young he always wondered what types of people lived in the glass buildings. Such luxurious lives they must lead. Finally he achieved what most people can only dream of and what… somehow he didn't feel fulfilled. His dreams all came true one after the other yet now he knew that the glass building people don't have the time to even glance out their windows.

As if to prove that he wrong he subconsciously turned and looked out his window. He ran a hand through his hair. He was being delusional again. He loved his life there was never going to be anything that he would lack again, yet there was just that hint of something missing in his life that he just couldn't understand. He ran a successful business and was going to be married to someone beautiful and loving. There was nothing to complain about he had his crazy youth of drunken debauchery and his career success that he so hungered for.

There was a knock on his door

Who should enter, but Serena. Confused at a memo that she had gotten she came to clear it up only to find that the door was locked and Darien's secretary had apparently decided to leave her post.

Darien stared at her his mind far away. She was saying something about a memo. He remembered when he was little he used to leave little love letters in her lunch box for school and always they were signed her secret admirer and for a year that was all she talked about until that fateful day that all was revealed with a memo written in the same style that read:

"Just Kidding"

Thinking back on his cruelty he grimaced she wasn't so bad his jealousy over his parents affections for her had obviously made some serious flaws in his child size morality back in the day, but nothings changed.

Her memo this time simply stated "Have dinner with me and Only me" signed D.

Last night he had been mad at her for calling into question his ability to woo women so stupidly he wrote the memo that she was currently addressing him about. Maybe seeing her with Andrew really did him over and made him almost crazy obsessed with her. She's, for sure, the only thing that he can think of day and night. Sometimes even his business took a second place to thoughts of her. Eliza never caused that to happen to him. Maybe Serena was manipulating him the way she manipulated his parents. When she made a name for herself his parents were so proud and called to congratulate her and yet when he made his own name in the world, one that was more famous than hers, they merely nodded in approval barely breaking their daily routine to incorporate congratulations.

"Umm Darien is this a bad time?"

Suddenly reminded of his loathing for her he smiled his wolfish grin.

"Serena, I see that you got my memo. I expect to see you tonight at eight o'clock. We have some important changes that must be discussed. Eliza has changed her mind and will not be joining us. Hopefully that makes you more comfortable after all that you said last night I'm sure that you are thrilled that I won't have someone on my side as you called it. Please don't take this as me having a personal interest in you the other night was a fluke I was missing Eliza.

By the way, Serena, you might need to rethink your direct manner it is too seductive for a management position you aren't here to get into bed with all your bosses and the next time that I see your personal life occurring in this office you will be fired and when your business and pleasure story leaks out I doubt that you will be as successful as you think that you are now.

And Next time knock before you enter my office. That's all.

Shocked into silence Serena left

Next time Serena's story about her and Darien's relationship and don't forget about Andrew he'll be coming back.


End file.
